lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
LEGO DC Super-Villains: Legion of the Monitor
Trail Blazer Studios |distributed = |basedon = by |rating = |release = October 2020 |runtime = |language = English |pre = |succ = }} LEGO DC Super-Villains: Legion of the Monitor is an upcoming 2020 animated LEGO action-adventure superhero film based on the 2018 video game by . It will be directed, written, produced, and composed by Trailblazer101. The film will be developed by , , , and Trail Blazer Studios, and distributed by . It will be released in October of 2020. Synopsis The film will be centered on prominent members of the Legion of Doom (Lex Luthor, the Joker, Harley Quinn, Cheetah, Firefly, Solomon Grundy, Black Manta, Sinestro, Giganta, and Gorilla Grodd) as they're searching for Black Adam to have him help them locate the Motherboxes, which are spread across the universe, one in Atlantis, one in Themyscria, one on Oa, one with Darkseid, one in the past in ancient Egypt but is stolen by a dark being and is taken to the old west, and others spread elsewhere, while the Legion is forced to go up against opposing forces that are also seeking the Motherboxes for their own devious purposes. Characters Protagonists Legion of Doom * Lex Luthor * The Joker * Cheetah * Firefly * Solomon Grundy * Black Manta * Sinestro * Giganta * Gorilla Grodd * Red Defender : A new recruit to the Legion who has a link to the Motherboxes, something Black Adam becomes suspicious of and uses this as an advantage to betray the Legion, but Red Defender intervenes in both side's plots as he's an anti-villain and was sent by the Monitor to serve as a watchful protector. returns to voice the character from his solo television series. Major Characters * Black Adam Minor Characters To be added Antagonists * The Monitor : A cross-dimensional being who sends various villains including Lex Luthor, the unnamed dark being, and the rogue mercenary, to retrieve the Motherboxes for him and will reward whoever gives it to him first control over the LEGO DC universe once he uses the Motherboxes to merge it with the entire LEGO multiverse. He also sends the Red Defender to the LEGO DC universe to serve as a watchful protector over his lackeys. The Monitor's Lackeys * Unnamed dark being : A dark being who is from a corrupted alternate dimension and has a plan to collect the Motherboxes so he can corrupt the LEGO DC universe, the LEGO multiverse, and all of space and time, and intends to betray the Monitor for his own glory. He also may have a connection with Red Defender. * Unnamed rogue mercenary : A rogue mercenary from the Crestal Realm who has salvaged tech from Lord Blox's army and crafted it into his own and he steals elemental powers from the crystals in the realm that are left in ruins there. He is sent to the LEGO DC universe by the Monitor to retrieve the Motherboxes. Music To be added Trailers To be added Trivia * Elements of the film's plot are influenced by the level "Fight At The Museum", an old script for written by and in June of 2018 featuring the Suicide Squad attempting to track down , and ideas Trail had envisioned while playing for the teaming with Black Adam to obtain the . * The film will connect to the Trail Blazer Studios television series Red Defender and ''The LEGO Blazer Movie'' franchise with the character Red Defender crossing over and the unnamed rogue mercenary having his origin tie-in to the Crestal Realm from the franchise. * The film was initially being developed by Trailblazer101 as part of the LMMCU Arcs through a collaboration with iNinjago and would've been part of the LMMCU Arcs Error Saga with connections to the characters FANDOM Rider and Error Code: 2137-8056, although this was abandoned by Trail on January 20th, 2019, who chose to pursue it as a standalone project within the LMMCU Arcs. On January 24th, 2019, Trail began re-developing the project as a standalone film separate from the LMMCU Arcs to tell more about the story, with it being retitled LEGO DC Super-Villains: Legion of the Monitor. Category:Trailblazer101 Category:Trail Blazer Studios Category:DC Comics Category:DC Films Category:Warner Bros. Category:LEGO DC Super-Villains: Legion of the Monitor Category:LEGO DC Super-Villains Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Animation Category:LEGO Category:LEGO Movies Category:Lego movies Category:Kids Movies Category:Action Adventure Category:Action-Adventure Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Superhero Fiction Category:Superhero fiction Category:Superhero Films Category:Superhero films Category:Superheroes Category:Films about fighting Category:Films about revenge Category:Movies based on existing properties Category:Movies based on licensed themes Category:Movies based on video games Category:Crossovers Category:PG Category:October Category:2020 Category:Upcoming